fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DreamcrosserSquad/RTPV Feat Log
Welp...looks like there's a feat log now. Now for a bit of background; the reason these characters are getting downgraded is because I wasn't happy about how they straight up went from modestly powerful to planet-busters and multiversal threats, so I made the decision to reboot the RP. Feat 1: Shifuto is fast The first feat in the RP where Shifuto deflects a bullet with a kick. Shifuto is 20 px, his foot is 5 px tall. 20 / 5 = 4 40 / 4 = 10 cm 0.1 * pi = 0.31415926535 He dodged it 5 cm away. 0.05/375 = 0.000133333333 seconds 0.31415926535/0.000133333333 = 2356.1945 m/s or Mach 6, Hypersonic Feat 2: SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE Gonna calc an earthquake feat from Trinculo, which is easy, because it's explicitly stated that the earthquake is Magnitude 2. Using this calculator here gives me 6.309573e+7 joules for radiated waves, or Small Building level. Feat 3: A very stronk robot blasts stuff into oblivion shitty art skills GOOOOOOOO Medlex is 4 px, the amount destroyed is 133 px by 299 px. Medlex's height: 1'8" or 50.8 cm 50.8 / 4 = 12.7 cm per pixel 12.7 * 133 = 1689.1 cm 12.7 * 299 = 3797.3 cm Volume = 4.255e+9 cm^3 Since it was a blast I'll use vaporization. Rock vaporization = 25700 j/cm^3 4.255e+9 * 25700 = 1.093535e+14 joules or 26.136113766730401529636711281071 kilotons of TNT, Town level Feat 4: Loop City (possibly) goes bye-bye Loop City area = 2000 km^2 Assuming it's square, this gives us a blast radius of 22.360679774997896964091736687313 km. ((22.360679774997896964091736687313)/0.28)^3)/2 = 254.65424306438931491540334237556 megatons of TNT, Mountain level Feat 5: Deku is stronk Now for some assumptions. 1. The crater is 1 km in diameter. 2. The crater is 10 meters deep. 3. All the buildings that were caught in the area of the crater have been reduced to rubble. I'm gonna calc the crater first, since it's easier. Using this calculator here gives me 156032.43513 m^3, or 156032435130 cm^3. 156032435130 * 214.35 = 3.34455524701155e+13 joules Now onto the destruction of the buildings. I'll do some assumptions for the buildings. 1. These buildings are 3 meters x 3 meters on the base and 13.5 meters tall. 2. The buildings are 85% concrete and 15% glass. The standard size of a Manhattan city block is 274 * 80 meters, which gives me 0.02192 km^2. Area of the crater = 0.79 km^2 0.79 / 0.02192 = about 36 Manhattan city blocks This means that 789120 buildings can fit into the area of destruction. 3 * 3 * 13.5 = 121.5 m^3 121.5 * 789120 = 95878080 m^3 or 9.587808e+13 cm^3 Since they were reduced to rubble I'll assume fragmentation. Concrete fragmentation = 6 j/cm^3 Glass fragmentation = 0.75 j/cm^3 9.587808e+13 * 0.85 = 8.1496368e+13 8.1496368e+13 * 6 = 4.88978208e+14 joules 9.587808e+13 * 0.15 = 1.4381712e+13 cm^3 1.4381712e+13 * 0.75 = 1.0786284e+13 joules 4.88978208e+14 + 1.0786284e+13 = 4.99764492e+14 joules 4.99764492e+14 + 3.34455524701155e+13 = 5.332100444701155e+14 joules or 127.44025919457827437858508604207 kilotons of TNT, Large Town level Feat 6: Neil Armstrong becomes the first man to land on the Moon (1969, Colorized) ok so this feat seems pretty self explanatory, voltex shitcucktoe launches tenaton to pisces in a punch Pisces' distance from Virgo: 81271 km, or 81271000 m I'll assume 3 timeframes, 3 seconds, 5 seconds and 10 seconds Low end = 8127100 m/s Mid end = 16254200 m/s High end = 27090333.333333333333333333333333 m/s Now to find Tenaton's mass. Tenaton is 20.48 meters tall, so that already gives us a volume of 4497.68 m^3. Shifuto's density (according to an older calc that Ed did on the server) is 268.574 kg/m^3. 4497.68 * 268.574 = 1207959.90832 KE time, yay. Low KE = 3.989174592577376664e+19 joules, Island level Mid KE = 1.595709105633242313824e+20 joules, Island level High KE = 4.4325252934256730939555555555554e+20 joules, Large Island level 'FINAL TALLY' Shifuto is fast: 2356.1945 m/s or Mach 6, Hypersonic SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE: 6.309573e+7 joules or 15 kilograms of TNT, Small Building level A very stronk robot blasts stuff into oblivion: 1.093535e+14 joules or 26 kilotons of TNT, Town level (feat no longer scales) Deku is stronk: 5.332100444701155e+14 joules or 127 kilotons of TNT, Large Town level Loop City (possibly) goes bye-bye: 1.0654733529814048936060475844993e+18 joules or 255 megatons of TNT, Mountain level Neil Armstrong becomes the first man to land on the Moon (1969, Colorized): 1.595709105633242313824e+20 joules or 38 gigatons of TNT, Island level More feats coming soon... Category:Blog posts